


A Helping Hand

by Rinkydink



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Music, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkydink/pseuds/Rinkydink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert are in the honeymoon period of a newly established relationship. </p><p>For the moment they’re keeping their office romance a secret from their colleagues, which means they have to make good use of the time they can grab together…</p><p>“I’ve been patient , I’ve been good. Tried to keep my hands on the table.</p><p>It’s gettin’ hard this holding back, if you know what I mean”</p><p>Physical - By Olivia Newton John</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy piece with a little kink.

*Buzz Buzz*

Abby peered over her glasses, looking at the mobile on Erin’s desk which had just lit up and vibrated for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Erin caught her glance and smiled apologetically before looking down at her phone. 

Message from  
Holtz: Come down. I need to see you.

Erin picked up the phone and typed 

“I’m getting looks. I’ll see you this evening”. Her phone lit up again almost instantly

Message from  
Holtz: Can’t wait until then. Come down now. H x

“I’m just…”

“Going to see Holtzmann in the garage?” said Abby dryly. She arched her eyebrow and shared a look with Patty who was sitting on a nearby sofa with her laptop open trying to research a strange name she had picked up recently on a recording. 

“I’m helping her with something” Erin replied with slight indignation, rising from her desk and carefully smoothing down her tailored pin striped skirt. 

“Patty did you know that Erin was so interested in car maintenance? I mean I know we lost touch for a few years but I never figured you for a petrol head” Abby teased.

“Girl, you’re the best dressed grease monkey that I’ve ever seen!” Patty cackled.

“Yes well, um… I just hold… things for her, I hold things for Holtzmann, when she’s… and anyway I better get down there” said Erin making a sharp exit before her slight blush hit the full crimson tide. 

She could hear Abby and Patty laughing as her heels clicked towards the basement garage where Holtzmann had been fixing up another hearse donated to them by Patty’s Uncle. A very generous gesture since the last borrowed car had been sucked into a portal. Admittedly, the car was on its last legs and due to go to the scrap heap but Holtzmann had been confident she could get it up and in her own words “purring like a sexy kitten” again. 

This was the fourth time Erin had been down there today, with the last visit barely an hour ago. Since hooking up for the first time last week they’d found it impossible to keep their hands off each other for any significant period of time. They knew Abby and Patty had strong suspicions but Erin didn’t want a lecture from Abby just yet about the ‘dangerous minefield of workplace relationships’ or face a protective warning from Patty about breaking Holtz’s heart. 

Erin had often been cautious, even downright aloof at the start of previous relationships. She knew she tended to put up barriers but Jillian Holtzmann had a knack of blowing them up before they were properly formed. She’d never met anyone quite like the brilliant engineer and she’d never felt so wanted and completely and utterly desired in her life.

Every time she had entered the garage today she had been treated to a blast from the musical past of her youth with an 80’s classic blasting from the silver paint splattered tape machine. It amused Erin how much the younger woman loved 80’s pop; singing along word perfect when she would have still been a gleam in her Father’s eye when the song was in the charts. 

On this occasion she recognised “Physical” by Olivia Newton John booming from the speakers. She was greeted by a pair of legs in grey overalls twitching under the car “ I took you to an intimate restaurant” Holtzmann bellowed at the top of her lungs “then to a suggestive movie”

Erin cleared her throat “Holtz”

“There’s nothing left to talk about unless it’s horizontally”

“Holtzmann!”

Just then, the roller board that Holtzmann was lying on flew out from underneath the car.

“Let’s get physical, physical, I wanna get physical” she sang into her wrench whilst staring at Erin and grinding her hips.

Erin Laughed, “Is this what you got me down here for?”

Holtzmann stood up and started making her way towards Erin still singing into her ‘microphone’ “Let me hear your body talk, your body talk”. The top of her overalls were pulled down to her hip and she wore a skin tight vest top with a faded Olympic logo and ‘1984 Los Angeles’ emblazoned across the top.

She stretched her oil covered hands toward Erin’s pristine white blouse “Hands! Hands!” yelled Erin as she backed away. 

“Take it off then”

“I’m not taking it off!”

“Aw don’t be a tease Gilbert, how do you expect me to react when you dress so…provocatively”

“Provocatively?”deadpanned Erin as she looked down with incredulity at her conservative pin striped skirt which hung just above the knee and the prim white blouse buttoned right up to the neck. 

“You don’t know what you do to me” drawled Holtzmann edging ever closer “I’m burning up down here…I’m burning up down there too” she smiled suggestively “and you are supposed to be giving me a hand”

The heat rose quickly to Erin’s cheeks but this time through unabashed desire as she felt her mouth go dry and her pulse quicken. “Put your hands behind your back and stand against the wall” she ordered in a low voice. 

Holtzmann blinked for a minute before Erin’s words sank in then she readily complied.

Erin approached slowly “You can’t touch me okay?”

Holtzmann opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out as she nodded her agreement. 

Erin leaned into her left ear (she remembered Holtz still had trouble hearing in the right since the ghost balloon popping incident) “You talk about dressing provocatively, but what do you think you do to me Jillian? Wearing tops so tight I can see your nipple ring” and with that squeezed her girlfriend’s erect nipple between her fingers causing the engineer to let out a low moan. 

“I think it’s you that’s the tease Dr Holtzmann… I’ve had to sit at my desk all day thinking about you down here… all sweaty and covered in oil whilst you fix things with those hands of yours”

Holtzmann leaned forward to kiss her and Erin backed away sharply “What did I say!”. 

“Sorry babe, I just…” 

Erin put her finger to Holtzmann’s lips “shhhhh”

“So what was I saying?” she continued whilst pulling Holtz’s overalls further down and running her fingers along the band of her shorts. “Oh yes, I was talking about how I’ve got to sit up there with Abby and Patty whilst I’m soaking my panties thinking about you”

“Erin please…”

“Do you have the same problem I wonder? Do you get wet thinking about me Jillian…”

Before she could answer Erin plunged her hand inside her shorts “God you’re drenched” she gasped.

As much as she was enjoying the effect and power of her teasing, any further delay would mean she would be arrested for cruelty to scientists.

She easily slid two fingers inside the blonde engineer and quickly worked up a fast rhythm, shifting her position so she could apply pressure to the clit with her thumb. She began to curl her fingers upwards and could feel Holtzmann clenching tightly against them. 

“Erin….ERIN….Fuuuuuck”

 

Abby and Patty were starting to switch off the office lights when the door to the basement opened and a dishevelled Erin stumbled in with black oil marks all over her white blouse. 

“Wow Erin, you really take car maintenance seriously” remarked Abby from across the room. 

Erin looked down at her ruined blouse,“yeah, well sometimes you’ve no other choice but to get your hands dirty” she smiled.


End file.
